


Only Beauty Left

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Set at ASZ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She'd slithered her way into his life. He didn't see her coming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt for bethylweek was 'whisper'

The first time she kissed him felt like a whisper. Soft like a breeze. Not shy, no, but hesitant, a little nervous. Not for her own sake though. For his.

He was difficult, he knew that. Some might think he was cold, didn’t dare to feel in fear he couldn’t handle it. Truth is he did. Felt quite a lot actually. Didn’t mean everyone had to see.

When it came to this though...that was difficult. When’d he been with anyone for the last time? Ages ago. Long time before the nightmare hit them all.

Now here she was; sweet, strong, beautiful Beth Greene with those ridiculously hypnotising eyes and affecting smile. She whispered a kiss against his lips and suddenly…

Wow.

Something deep within him started to stir. Parts of it were familiar, but mostly he found himself stepping into new territory.

How...fascinating.

How frightening.

“Good?” she asked, so full of patience.

Daryl nodded. _Yes. Very good._ He was grateful she’d chosen the privacy of his bedroom for this, because he felt oddly vulnerable all of a sudden. For the first time he doubted he’d hear a walker’s approach until it was right upon him.

“Wanna do it again?”

He felt awkward then, for the split of a second. _Ain’t no blushing virgin,_ he thought. He’d had his fair share of fucks, mostly to shut up an ever complaining Merle but also because his body fancied some kind of release at times. He knew how to do it, and knew how to do it well.

But this? It was different. He’d done it all and more, but not like this. Beth knew and understood. Wouldn’t push. Didn’t judge either.

Patience? Time? Sweetness? That’d never been part of his world. Certainly didn’t fit into this world either, but his bedroom now, with the curtains closed, with her on his bed, kneeling in front of him, illuminated by a single candle...that was a different story.

Beth kissed him again. Another whisper, soft like a feathered touch against his lips. She lingered a little longer this time. Deepened it just this tiny bit. She tasted sweet, like tea and toothpaste, fresh and innocent although there was nothing innocent in the way her lips parted, her tongue teased his, dipped in, explored ever so gently.

 _More?,_ she asked wordlessly as she inched closer, just this tiny bit.

 _Yes._ His hands came to rest on her hips, resting there without really holding on. She moved closer again. Daryl’d held her before, but this was different again and he shuddered when she pressed up against his chest with the sweetest of pressure.

That something deep within him grew stronger. He understood it now. _I want you_ , he thought. So very much. Not in the way he’d wanted a woman in the past; quickly lie down with her, make her and himself come, part ways again. He wanted Beth like that. Sure. The idea caused a sweet pressure in his guts. But even more he wanted _this._

He didn’t remember when they’d lain down, didn’t even know when the kissing had stopped. To his surprise he didn’t care it was her spooning him, holding on with unexpected strength.

Never turn your back. Don’t let them get too close. Hide the pain. Hide the weakness. Take care of them. Never let them care for you.

Beth had slithered her way into his life an inch at a time. The world and its dangers had kept him so occupied that he didn’t see her coming. Now she’d invaded his mind, body and soul. He didn’t even mind.

They didn’t speak another word that night. She whispered more kisses against the skin of his neck, and he returned the favor onto their joined hands. He’d have hated this with anyone else but her. Feeling so open, yet so at ease. Knowing she held the power to crush him if she wanted to. She never would. No. Not her.

Daryl didn’t like cheesy romance novels. Most definitely didn’t want to live in one either. It wasn’t like that with Beth. The world wasn’t kind to any of them. They carried the scars to prove it.

But this...the whispered kisses with underlying desire, the intimacy of a hug behind closed doors...it was the only beauty left in this world. He’d be an idiot if he didn’t make it count.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the show. No profit is made with this fic.


End file.
